Skiving tools of this sort are used particularly during the production of hydraulic cylinders for skiving the inner sides of pipes. Hydraulic cylinders must meet high requirements regarding the deviation of their shape: on the one hand, a high dimensional stability must be achieved, in particular a high dimensional stability and a low circularity irregularity. Additionally, the tool should follow errors in straightness of the pipe preform as they occur, especially on drawn precision steel pipes. These errors in straightness have a value of 1 to 2 millimeters per meter of pipe length. Furthermore, high requirements are set regarding the surface quality.
In order to meet these requirements with completed hydraulic cylinders, cold-drawn pipes are generally used as blanks. However, cold-drawn pipes are complex to produce. Therefore, an attempt is made to replace these with hot-rolled pipes. However, hot-rolled pipes do not achieve the same accuracy in shape.
A thread-cutting device is known from DE 198 45 948 A1 which may comprise a skiving tool that is arranged on a skiving head such that it can be moved radially. The disadvantage of this type of tool is that hot-rolled pipes are not easily processed, or cannot be processed at all.
Combined skiving and roller burnishing tools are known from DE 26 44 292 C2 and EP 1 512 492 B1 upon which oscillating knives are mounted onto a skiving knife, which can be moved axially relative to the tool head. The disadvantage of this type of system is the often low stiffness in the radial direction.
A skiving tool according to the preamble is known from DE 10 2009 040 592 A1 which comprises a roughing tool and a skiving tool, which are separated from one another by a coupling that allows for a radial misalignment. The disadvantage of this type of tool is that hot-rolled pipes cannot be easily processed.